wishaamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wish Gun
As soon as Superintendent Broadrix rubs the magic lamp invented by mad scientist Eric "Wishguy" Gunnington which features the new, flashing electromagnetic spells that he has drawn and designed, 900 trillion spells in the form of smoke creating billions and billions of pumping blasts await in ambush, as Gunnerian, a majestic, gigantic genie in pimp-gun form, appears. Gunnerian asks the superintendent, "It's time I'm granting more than 8,000 new wishes each decade, and Wishaam is attempting to help me transform you and Prof. Gunnington into semi-automatic electro-bolt wish guns of all shapes, sizes and changing spells depicting wishes in various bizarre designs created by magical forces." "To me and Prof. Ginnington of the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School laboratory, you, Gunnerian, will transform Wishaam and ElectroGenie into numerous wish guns altogether," says Superintendent Brodrix. "Just a brief reminder, Broadrix," Gunnerian says. "What?" asks Superintendent Broadrix. "As your rapid-fire gunnery genie, you will be transported into strange new worlds of wishing and object transformation - where newly minted genies of shapes and sizes in the form of human beings, animals and other objects, weapons and simple machines grant wishes throught the magic of billions of new wish spells created by several magic lamps. "These wish spells, crystals and cryptic wish designs will enable these lamps and magic bottles to develop and blow the steam as these genies villains create strange worlds and secret plot generation guns devised by those genies. "As these semi-automatic wish guns create magical crystals and billions and billions of miniature wish bolts in the next several decades and years that follow, my wish will be Wishaam's demand." When Gunnerian fires minature electro-magnetic wish bolts comprising trillions and trillions of new spell crystals depicting a different rapid-fire wish at Superintendent Broadrix, Wishaam is carrying his magic lamp-shaped wish spellcaster blaster gun called the Wishaam Wish Pump Gun, which shoots a trillion microscopic bolts of genie crystals creating mystical worlds of wishing, wondering and exploration at a genie bottle or lamp. Wishaam says, "Prepare for teleportation! Fire!" While Gunnerian shoots wish bolts at the newly designed magic lamp sending electrical streams of wish crystals, cryptic wishing particles and teleportation bolts creating steam and smoke, Wishaam fires countless streams of miniature wish bolts at Superintendent Broadrix, allowing the pimp gun-shaped genie to grant a few wishes at a time by using his top-secret Wishaam Wish Pump Gun. "I wish this wish creation contraption gun will zap magic lamps and genie bottles into strange worlds where new expeditions and mysterious cities of wishing, investigation and wonder are in close combat," says Superintendent Broadrix. "I wish I am firing puffs of smoke and pumpimg out electrical and electro-magnetic spell bolts through the magic of a semi-automatic wish combat research revolver spellcaster tank. "I wish I am a semi-automatic wish creation revolver gun, which comprises flashing miniature spellcasting bolts and crystals depicting a new wish each day of the year." "Wishaam!" Gunnerian recalls, shooting miniature streams of wish crystal bolts generated by electro-magnetic teleportation at the flashing genie pumper lamp. As the wish bolts zap Superintendent Broadrix into a gigantic semi-automatic wish gun, Throckmorton, Sean and the evil spellcaster genie Wishergunner are carrying their expedition revolver guns carrying tiny wish bolts that can tranform each genie into new ones in a variety of shapes, sizes, creatures and countless other forms of genie-creating exploration during the many more years that follow. "Wishaam!" shouts Gunnerian. Prof. Gunnington, who is traveling through a mystic rainbow voretx that follows him to Wishville, is going after Superintendent Broadrix, who is carrying a magical spellcaster blaster gun in the form of a genie lamp. "Gunnerian," Prof. Gunnington tells the pimp-gun genie, "I will fire Superintendent Broadrix newly designed top-secret genie pump lamp at the wish gun as I rub the flashing spells that change to more new wish spell designs via teleportation with my Secret Wish Spell Changer Gloves! "Wishaam!" cries Prof. Gunnington. "Wishaam, again! And again! and again!" As soon as Prof. Gunnington rubs the magical genie pump lamp with his latest invention, a pair of wish spell changer gloves, trillions of electro-flashing wish spells appear and change and create new ones - sending puffs of fire and smoke to develop and invent new wish gun and weaponery creation tanks and spellcaster revolver pump lamps. Category:Genies & Genie Folklore